A Life of Lies
by loony-as-lovegood
Summary: After a run-in with Draco, Hermione finds out his real feelings for her. But will she believe him. And does he mean it. HGxDM, some HPxGW and RWxLL
1. Chapter 1

-1_**A Life of Lies**_

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is obviously not mine.

"I HATE YOU MALFOY!! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!" screamed Hermione as she ran to her room in the heads' dormitory. She slammed the door and leaped on her bed and started crying into her pillow. _God I hate him, why must he be so mean to me?? _

Two hours later she walked out of the dormitory and ran up to the seventh floor to the room of requirement. She entered the room and found it just like the room they used in her fifth year for D.A. practice. She put a mannequin up at the end of the room and started shooting spells at it. She was so caught up in her anger and her battle with the mannequin that she didn't notice Malfoy enter the room and sit behind her on a cushion. He sat there four about 20 minutes watching her rage before he vanished the mannequin and summoned her wand to him.

"What the hell are you doing here? Give me back my wand and leave me alone ferret." She was so tired she didn't want to fight with him she just wanted to be left alone.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Malfoy said quietly. He looked down at the ground, avoiding her eyes.

"What?"

This time he looked straight at her, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to me?" she asked, really puzzled, "And do you think a simple 'sorry' is going to make up for what you said and did to me?"

"Because I realized why I am so mean to you and I feel really bad about, actually I've always felt bad about it but I couldn't quit being mean. And no I know that just one apology won't make up for anything."

"What did you realize?" she asked quietly, not sure what he meant.

"That I love you," he said quietly.

" That's a bunch of bull shit Malfoy and you know it," Hermione said loudly. She couldn't believe, wouldn't believe that he had just said that. It couldn't be true. After all the pain he made her go through after all these years and now he says it's because he loves her. _Bullshit! _

"It's true, whether you want to believe it or not." At this point he stood up and grabbed her hands. "I'm sorry about earlier and I love you… very much," he said it in such a pitiful voice, one that she had never heard him use before, she almost believed him. Almost.

"Get off of me Malfoy," she spat venomously at him, pulling her hands away from him. "Give me back my wand."

"Fine, here you go." He handed her wand back. She snatched it from he and walked to the door. "I'm really sorry, Hermione," he said sadly.

She stopped by the door, hand on the doorknob, she looked at him. He has never called her by her first name, and it took her by surprised. She turned away from him quickly, and ran to her dormitory.

Hope you liked it. I'll review as quickly as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, sadly and I never will. sob

The next morning, Hermione forgot about what malfoy said in the Room of Requirement. She got dressed in jeans and a sweater, and headed down stairs to eat breakfast in the Great Hall. She sat next to Ron and Harry, "How are you guys this morning?" she asked while helping herself to a couple of pancakes.

"Fine," Harry and Ron answered. They finished and headed outside towards the Hogsmeade gates. Luckily for them it was only late October and it wasn't cold enough for coats and scarves. They went to Honeydukes and restocked their supply of sugar quills and ice mice. After that they split up, saying that they would meet up at the Three Broomsticks later. As Hermione walked around the bookstore, she found a rather large section on ancient runes, in the back of the store and stood there running her fingers across the spines, reading the titles.

All of the sudden she was whipped around and was held by her hips by some stranger. "What the -" Hermione gasped before her mouth was covered with the stranger's mouth. Whoever it was pulled his mouth away from hers and whispered, "I told you I loved you, but you didn't believe me did you?"

"Malfoy?" Hermione growled. "I thought I told you to stay away from me." She tried pulling away from him but he was too strong. He had her held by one of her hips and a hand.

"My name is Draco, just to let you know Hermione," he said quietly. He pulled her close again. "I love you and that's not gonna change, ya know, and I really wish you would believe me," he said while rubbing thumb across her cheek. "I'm not a bad person, just give me a chance."

"Malfoy, please let me go. Please." Hermione was so taken back with Mafloy's new persona she didn't know what to do. She loathed him so much but now she didn't know what to think. _Why did everything have to change now? I mean yes I didn't want him to be a jerk anymore but how does he expect me to react to his new found feelings. Did he seriously think I loved him back? _She was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts by Malfoy letting go of her hands and hips. She was free to go. For a minute she didn't want to leave but she finally came to her senses and ran out of the bookstore.

She ran to the Three Broomsticks. She found Harry and Ron sitting in the back sipping butter beer.

"what's the matter Hermione?" Ron asked watching her cautiously.

"I'm fine Ronald," Hermione lied.

"what took you so long," Harry asked.

"nothing just got held up in the bookstore, that's all." She blushed. _Stupid. Stupid. Why does my face always have to be a dead giveaway?_

At that moment Malfoy walked into the room. Hermione blushed even more. Unfortunately for her Harry noticed it, and asked what was going on that she wasn't telling them.

Hermione shook her head and ran out of the pub. She didn't quit running until she got to the castle. Then she took a secret passage on the 2nd floor up to her dormitory. Once there she cuddled up with a book on the couch and read. If she was lucky, Malfoy would stay in Hogsmeade till the last possible minute like most of the teens did.

**Meanwhile:**

"Ron, I think we need to have a chat with Malfoy."

"what makes you think that, Harry?"

"I think he did something to Hermione," Harry said while getting up and walking towards Malfoy. Malfoy was sitting by himself in the other corner of the room, away from anyone else. Harry took this to his advantage and sat across from him. Ron sat next to harry. "Hello there, Malfoy," harry said pleasantly.

"Yes, Potter?"

"what did you do to Hermione?"

"Nothing." Malfoy paled considerably.

"malfoy, I'm gonna try this again, what did you do to Hermione?

"I didn't do anything, Potter, now leave me be."

Harry glared at malfoy for a bit longer, then got up to leave the pub. Ron stayed a bit longer, glaring as well.

"You can leave too, Weasel." Ron then followed Harry and they left the pub.

_Now what do I do? _Malfoy thought sadly. He didn't mean to scare her away, it just happened. He loved her and he just wished that she would believe him. After awhile he got to leave as well. He headed towards the castle, hoping that Hermione would be in the head's common room. He walked in and saw her reading on the couch. He quietly sat on a chair behind her and watched her as she read. "Hermione," he said quietly. She jumped up to her feet and pulled her wand out and faced him.

"Malfoy." she stated simply, lowering her wand only by a fraction. "What do you want?"

"I want you," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do I look like JKR to you? I don't think so. So I still don't own Harry Potter.

"What?" Hermione said wondering if she heard him right.

"I said that I want you," he said a bit louder.

"Me? What in God's name has gotten over you Malfoy? I mean you have spent the last 6 years calling me 'mudblood' and hating me, yet now you tell me that your in love with me. Forgive me for not believing you straight away, Malfoy but you're out of your mind."

"Maybe I am out of my mind, but it's true that I love you. I never hated you, I just choose pride and family virtues instead of you. But now I rather have you, cause they are wrong. Family doesn't matter, magical blood doesn't matter, and neither does what house you are in." he paused for a minute. "Please believe me." He asked so sincerely, she didn't know what to say. She lowered her eyes, thinking about what he had said.

She started pacing, not noticing she was doing so.

_Well at least she is thinking about it. _thought Malfoy. He watched her pace for awhile until he couldn't take it anymore. "Hermione, please sit down and say something."

She looked at him and sat down. She continued looking at him trying to figure out what she was gonna say. She believed him. There was nothing else to it. She actually believed him. "Malfoy, I don't know what to say, I mean I believe you , but I can't say I love you back. I don't even like you."

"First off, it's Draco. Second, I know that we weren't just gonna be together all of a sudden, I just wanted you to know how I felt and I hoped you would just give me a chance. That's all I want, a chance."

At that moment a school owl came in through the window and sat down on the coffee table between the two. The letter was address to both of them.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger,_

_I just wanted to inform you, as head boy and girl, that you will need to plan a Halloween event for the 6th and 7th years. As I mentioned at the start of the year we will be adding some formal holiday events to brighten up the year. You will need to plan quickly considering Halloween is in two weeks. Just come up with all your plans and the teachers and myself shall get all the supplies and set it up. Thank you both and have fun planning this event._

_Your sincerely,_

_Dumbledore_

"So what do you think we should do for Halloween?" Hermione asked, happy for the distraction.

"I dunno, but I do know that your avoiding the subject at hand."

"Well umm…" she looked at him again, "Ok I'll give you a chance."

"Great. Thank you very much."

She smiled and summoned some parchment and a quill. "So, what do you think we should do?"

"I think we should do a ball of some sort, like the Yule ball," he said smiling at her. He brushed his hair out of the way and sat next to her on the couch.

"Ok. A ball. Lets see." she thought about it for a minute then got all excited as she told Draco her idea. "How about a Masked ball. Those are so much fun. Every one wears costumes and masks, so it's Halloween themed pretty much."

"That sounds great."

They spent the rest of the day planning the ball. They didn't quite finish it but they agreed to finish throughout the week and send it to Dumbledore when they finished.

They went down to dinner together talking as if they have been friends forever. When they reached the Great Hall, reality hit them and they separated, sadly sitting at their own tables. Throughout the whole meal they kept looking at each other and smiling.

"Alright, what's up Hermione?" Harry asked as they walked out of the Great Hall. Ron hadn't noticed anything, so he just listened not really worried.

"What are you talking about Harry?"

"You and Malfoy, is what I'm talking about. You can't honestly say that nothing is going on."

"Oh." Hermione looked down avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Oh? Hermione, you two couldn't keep -"

"Hello Hermione." Draco said as he passed them one his way up the stairway.

"Hello Draco." Hermione said instinctively. She blushed all of a sudden. Draco smiled and walked off.

"So, first names now." Harry said watching Hermione closely.

"Fine Harry, if you must know, Draco and I are friends now."

Harry stopped all of the sudden, "You're WHAT?"

"Calm down Harry. Draco and I are friends so get over it." She ran to the Head's common room and plopped down on the couch. _Why does Harry have to act like that. I mean I can pick whoever I want to be my friend. _She sighed sadly. _What am I gonna do?_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.

Hermione sat there thinking for a long time before Draco came out of his room and sat at the end of the couch and watched her until she called him out about it. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Cause your beautiful," Draco said simply. They both blushed. 

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yes you are and I do mean it." He smiled then remembered that she was sad for some reason. "What's the matter, Hermione?"

"Harry got mad at me. He asked me what was up between us and all I told him was that we are friends now and he yelled and I ran off." She sighed. Draco got up and she thought he was leaving, but he surprised her and sat next to her and gave her a hug. 

"Don't worry about him, he'll come around." He smiled at her. "For now just enjoy it and hang out with me until he gets over it. He has no control over you if you don't let him." He winked.

For the rest of the night her and Draco talked about everything, from his friends to hers, about school, and family. At around midnight, Draco was still talking, but realized Hermione wasn't anymore, so he looked down and found her sleeping, with her head resting on his chest. He smiled down at her. _God what confessing and a day can do to your life. He thought as he moved and picked her up gently. He opened her door and laid her on the bed. He took her shoes off and tucked her under the covers. He bent over her and kissed her forehead. After that he went into his own room and got dressed and ready for bed. _

_It was Sunday so both Hermione and Draco slept in till about noon. When Hermione came out of her room, she was surprised see Draco there sitting on the couch, looking as if he was waiting for her. "Impatient much?" she asked him giggling._

"_I just got up actually. I was just wondering why you slept in so long. I thought you were all brainy and woke up early and studied on Sundays." He winked at her. "So are you studying today?"_

"_Actually no I was going to chill today." Draco gasped._

"_The Great Hermione Granger, knows how to relax and chill. Shock and awe," Draco said pressing a hand to his chest pretending that it was the most surprising thing ever._

"_Draco, just to inform you I do know how to relax and chill, I just don't do it very often," she said laughing._

"_Or at all," Draco muttered. Hermione heard him and ran to the couch and picked up a pillow and threw it at him. He threw it back and it hit her in the face and she squealed and flopped down on the couch pretending to be hurt._

"_You've killed me Draco, I knew you would be the death of me.""Oh really, you're dead you say." At that he jumped on the couch next to her and started tickling her. She laughed loudly and rolled around on the couch, trying to avoid his tickling fingers._

"_Draco… quit… I can't breathe," she gasped. After she got her breath back they both started laughing. Hermione quit laughing first and stared at Draco in amazement. "You know, it feels as if I've been friends with you forever, not just two days." Draco nodded. He noticed he was laying next to her on the couch. She hadn't noticed yet so he took it to his advantage. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips gently. He pulled back expecting her to hit him or run away. What he didn't expect was for her to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him into another kiss. He smiled and kissed her again. He slid one arm under her neck and draped the other one over her stomach. He pulled back and looked at her. "What's gotten into you, Hermione?" _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Do you believe me or do you just like the idea of kissing me?" He looked sad. She kissed his cheek._

"_I almost believe you. I mean we talked so much last night and you just seem like a different person now. Anyways I would never kiss someone just because I liked the activity, I would only do it if I liked the person. So today seems to be your lucky day, Draco."_

_He was so happy he almost jumped up and cheered but instead he kissed her again, deepening it quickly. She kissed him right back, smiling through the kiss. After awhile they quit kissing and just laid there in silence. He played with a couple of strands of her hair and watched her contently. She stared at the ceiling. She seemed like she was thinking but he wasn't sure. She closed her eyes for a couple of minutes then reopened them. "Draco, do you really love me?" she asked quietly. He nodded._

"_How do I have to prove it to you, to get you to believe me?" he asked._

"_It's not a proving kind of deal, Draco. It's a feeling kind of deal. You can't prove it so you just have to wait until I feel I believe you fully."_

"_Will you ever believe me fully?"_

"_Maybe. We shall see won't we."_


End file.
